Divided Attentions
by Exar
Summary: Seta discovers that Naru has feelings for him that are holding her back from committing to Keitaro. He takes her on a dig to show her he's not a great guy, so she can move on. Things don't go as planned, and life will never be the same at the Hinata House
1. Chapter 1

Divided Attentions A Love Hina fanfic By Exar

* * *

Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu, not me. I'm just having a bit of fun with his characters.

* * *

Kitsune lounged on the couch, taking light sips from the small sake bottle she held. The lukewarm alcohol burned pleasantly as it went down. It was a lovely afternoon in midsummer, and she and Naru had been enjoying it together. They'd had lunch at a cafe in town, gone shopping together, and now had returned home to drink. Naru was sticking to Oolong tea, while Kitsune went straight for her preferred fermented rice beverage. 

Kitsune grinned. Naru had drank 3 teas already. That was her usual buzz threshold. Time for girl talk! 

"So, Naru, when are you going to give in to Keitaro? He's crazy about you, and he's getting to be a better catch every day. He's made it into Todai, has been acting a lot less clumsy the last couple months since he had that last growth spurt, and you can see how he is with Sara. He's obviously going to be a good father." 

Naru looked at her friend with a bemused expression. Two tiny spots of redness adorned her cheeks, making her look like she was blushing. She glanced at the ceiling as they could hear Su and Sara gallop overhead, playing another of their endless games. The thumping footfalls faded into the distance as Naru responded. 

"I don't know, Kitsune. I like the way Keitaro feels about me, it's flattering, but I'm just not certain I want to be tied down to him. I feel like there's something unfinished that I have to resolve first. If I was sure I loved him, I could admit it, but I'm just not sure. I don't even know why I'm not. He's a perv from time to time, but you're right. He's getting better." 

"Unfinished business, Naru? You mean Seta?" Kitsune blushed slightly, thinking of the man she still had a crush on. 

"Maybe," said Naru. "I really liked him for a long time. Maybe I haven't let go of that in my heart yet. I wonder how I can move on. I don't want to be indecisive for the rest of my life." 

Kitsune chuckled richly, a smirk riding her lips. "It certainly wouldn't be fair to poor Keitaro." 

Naru got a sad look on her face. "No, it wouldn't be. And I know I want him to be happy. That much I know for sure."

* * *

Seta stood with his hand raised to knock on the door, frozen in motion. 

Little Naru liked him? She couldn't move on and date the part-timer because of it? Incredible! 'I have to help Keitaro out here, but how?' 

Seta paced back and forth for a moment before slapping his fist into his palm. 'Perfect! I'll invite her to come along on my next dig and she'll get the chance to see what I'm really like. She probably has just been nursing a schoolgirl crush because I was older and nice to her. Once she sees I'm a man like any other, she'll have no problem moving on. I'm such a genius!' 

With that resolved, he knocked on the door and called for his daughter.

* * *

Keitaro stammered, "W-what do you mean, leaving?" 

Naru smiled at him reassuringly. "Seta is going on a dig down in Okinawa and invited me to come along. I decided it would be a nice way to spend the summer, so I'm going." 

Keitaro shuffled his foot on the ground, and stared at Naru's feet. "I was hoping we could find time to do stuff together this summer. Will you even be back in time to go to the beach with everyone?" 

Naru blushed slightly and took Keitaro's hand. He marveled at how soft her hands were and turned bright red."No. But I'll only be away for two months, Keitaro. I'll be back before school starts. We'll have time then to hang out." 

If anything, Keitaro looked more depressed at her assurances. "Okay, Naru. I guess we'll hang out then. I hope you have a good summer, then." 

With that, he trudged up the stars to his room.

* * *

Keitaro sat at the dinner table, mechanically eating his food, not tasting it, or even really aware of what it was he was eating. His only thoughts were of how lonely he was going to be with Naru gone. He looked around the table at the other residents, Kitsune cheering Naru on for getting to spend summer in such a nice place, Shinobu, scurrying around making sure everyone was well fed. Su and Sara were finishing up their food and he could see by the gleam in their eye that they were plotting something. Motoko was speaking with Seta, apparently discussing various combat tactics and the strengths of various fighting styles. 

He sighed to himself and thought, 'At least I'll have all my friends here. And it's not that different from when I went to America for six months. Naru waited for me then. I can wait for her now.' 

With that realization, much of his depression lifted, and he was able to smile again and join in the dinner conversation.

* * *

"Just what do you think you're doing, Seta?" 

"I'm doing my part-timer a favor, Haruka." 

The two sat at a table in Haruka's tea shop. Haruka speared Seta with a steely glare. 

"Just how do you figure that. Taking his girlfriend away for two months isn't normally a good thing." 

Seta's grin morphed into a knowing look, and he raised his hand in his "Teaching Posture" and said, "I know. But this is different." 

He leaned forward confidentially, and told her, "I overheard Naru and Kitsune talking. Apparently, Naru has had a crush on me ever since I was her tutor years ago. Apparently she's been nursing it so long, she's having a hard time moving on and accepting the real thing. So I figured if I took her along and gave her a chance to see what a hard guy I am to get along with, she'd get over it and be able to date Keitaro." 

Haruka exhaled fiercely, blowing smoke all over Seta. 

"You are a moron, Noriyasu." 

There was a moment of silence in the teahouse as Seta was unwilling to contradict her. 

"But your heart is in the right place here. I don't know if this is a good idea, but anything that helps those two get together and stop beating around the bush is alright in my book." 

Seta smiled at the cigarette smoking woman. 

"I'm glad. Of course, I had another idea that could have the same effect." 

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" 

Seta got a silly grin on his face and said, "You could always marry me, Haruka darling. If I was off the market, Naru would no doubt have an easier time moving on. What do you think about an Okinawan honeymoon?" 

Haruka slapped him with a fan, snorting. "You expect me to go on a dig for my honeymoon, Seta? You asshole. Forget it. It's not going to happen." 

"Sara's mother was okay with it. She seemed to enjoy herself." 

Haruka's eyes flashed with anger. 

"Oh, because my best friend enjoyed it means I will too, huh? Guess what, I'm not her. Get the hell out of my teahouse, Seta."

* * *

Keitaro drove Naru and Seta to the airport. Sara tagged along to say goodbye to her dad. As they unloaded the luggage, Seta pulled Keitaro aside. 

"Now, part-timer, I'm sure that you are none too happy about Naru going away for the summer, but I think when we get back, she's going to have something to tell you that will make you very happy." 

Keitaro looked surprised, but pleased. 'You really think so, Seta?" 

His professor slapped him on the shoulder and said, "Yeah, Keitaro. I really do."

* * *

Two Months Later: 

Keitaro swept the sidewalk in front of the entrance of Hinata House. Today was the day that Seta, and more importantly, Naru would be getting home. He wanted the place looking its best so that they would feel welcome and glad to be back. 

He heard a shout from above him where Sara and Su were hanging over the balcony. 

"Poppa's back!" 

Sara and Su leaped over the railing, bouncing off Keitaro's shoulders before touching down. They charged across the lawn and down the stairs. After he picked himself up off the sidewalk and grabbed his broom, Keitaro saw Seta and Naru come walking up the same stairs. Seta had Sara up in a one-armed hug, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck while Su danced excitedly around the three of them. 

Keitaro's heart froze in his chest as he saw why Seta only used one arm to hug his daughter. His other hand was firmly grasping Naru's. Keitaro, desperate to know what was going on, hoping he was misunderstanding, looked hard at Naru's face. The faint expression of sadness there nearly killed him. 

Seta set Sara down and rubbed his free hand against the back of his neck, clearly nervous about what was coming next. 

"Heh. Sorry, part-timer. Things didn't work out quite as planned." 

To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

Divided Attentions  
A Love Hina fanfic  
By Exar

* * *

Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu, not me. I'm just playing around with his characters a bit. I promise I'll take care of them and put them back when I'm done.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Keitaro's heart shattered like glass. Tears burst from his eyes as he stared at his teacher and his former love. 

"I don't understand," the Todai student whispered. He fell to his knees, the broom clattering to the ground beside him. He felt the little pebbles and twigs he'd been sweeping off the path stabbing into his knees. The physical pain was nothing compared to his emotional state 

"Naru, why? I thought you gave up on Seta a long time ago. I thought you liked me!" 

Naru looked ready to start crying herself, and Seta slipped an arm around her waist in silent support. She drew comfort from his closeness and answered Keitaro. 

"I thought I did, Keitaro. For a while, I might have for real. But it was just a shadow of what I felt for Seta. He's the measure I've been judging men by since middle school. You..." 

The brunette paused, her throat thick with emotion, then continued. "You were just the man who came closest to being my Seta. I'm so sorry, Keitaro." 

Su and Sara stood off to the side, completely overwhelmed by the drama playing out before them. Uncharacteristically, they stood silent, watching. 

Keitaro sniffled quietly and Naru stepped out of Seta's embrace. She walked forward and wrapped her arms around Keitaro's shoulders. He clutched handfuls of her dress like a drowning man at a lifeline and started sobbing loudly. She held him close, draping her hair over his back and stroking his head softly. He could smell her lavender soap as he cried. 

The other residents came outside, drawn by the strange noises and Sara's cry. They stood shocked at the sight of Keitaro's breakdown and Naru comforting him physically. Motoko's grip on her sword loosened, and the end of the scabbard hit the ground with an audible clack. 

Kitsune yelled, "What the hell is going on, Seta?" 

The Todai teacher scratched the back of his head and looked sheepish. 

"We'll explain more in time, but the short version is that Naru and I found we had more in common than we thought, and we're kind of dating now. The part-timer, no, Keitaro is taking it a little harder than we were expecting." 

Kitsune's face fell at the word 'dating'. She'd never even told Seta how she felt! Even though she held her peace for Naru's sake, it was still hard to swallow. Feeling guilty for her selfishness, Kitsune looked at Keitaro He was sitting on the hard ground, crying. He seemed to be winding down, having downgraded from his deep, guttural sobs to a more refined sniffling. Her heart went out to the poor young man. She had only lost a crush. She knew he loved Naru deeply. 

Shinobu ran up and shoved Naru off of Keitaro roughly, hate evident in her eyes. She threw her arms around the manager and held on for dear life, stroking his hair and whispering soothing words. Naru recovered her balance and started to lash out, the first beginnings of anger on her face. Before she got very far, she seemed to remember herself and her features drooped with grief. She walked back to Seta and leaned into his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her, his hand resting on the belt buckle sewn into the front of her dress. She leaned into him, seeking strength. 

Motoko strode towards Seta and Naru, clearly pretending not to notice the display of weakness going on beside her. Her expression carefully schooled to one of neutrality. "Would you like to come in and have some tea. Perhaps we could talk more openly in more comfortable environs. I'm sure all of us have questions." 

Seta frowned at the hostility he was sensing in the kendoka's stance. "Actually, Motoko, I'm not so sure that's a good idea. I think it would be better if we gave Keitaro a little space and some time to come to grips with things. He might have a hard time doing so with us here. We'll head to my apartment in the city, and come back tomorrow. Sara, do you want to stay here, or come home with Naru and I?" 

Sara piped up, "I wanna go with you Poppa, I've missed you!" 

Su could tell that the other girl's voice was a bit subdued. She did like Keitaro, after all, and it was hard seeing him hurt this bad. 

Sara bounced over to her father, then looked back. "Su, you wanna come stay at my house? I have a lot of toys there we've never played with." 

Su favored her friend with a thin smile while Kitsune groaned and thought to herself, 'Yep, definitely Seta's kid.' 

"I don't think so, Sara. I feel like staying here now. Keitaro's my friend. I should be here." With that, she vaulted over the other girls and joined Shinobu in holding the weeping manager, though in her case, she did so while sitting on his shoulders. 

Motoko cleared her throat and said, "You may be right, Seta. In that case, be safe in your travels. You too, Narusegawa." 

Naru's eyes narrowed. Motoko only called her that when she was EXTREMELY displeased with her. Why did the Kendo girl care so much about Keitaro? 

Keitaro finally stopped crying and climbed to his feet, flashing a sickly but still grateful smile at Shinobu and Su. He brushed the dirt and twigs off of his pants, glad to have something to do while he composed himself. 

"Naru, I still don't understand how this happened, but I suppose if you are certain you want this, I can try to be happy for you." 

Kitsune's eyes just about popped out of her head. The former ronin was always incredibly forgiving, but this? And so soon? 'Naru, you idiot,' she thought. 'Keitaro is such a good guy, how could you do this to him? 

Naru was silent for a long moment. Unchecked tears ran down her face. She looked at Keitaro, making direct eye contact for the first time since they'd returned. 

"Keitaro, I'm so very, very sorry. But yes, this is what I want. What I have wanted for years. I didn't want to hurt you like this, but I had to follow my heart. I had to..." 

She trailed off, sobbing quietly, then tore herself free from Seta's arm and ran down the stairs. Keitaro stretched an arm out in the direction she had run, vainly trying to make her come back. 

Seta reached down and scooped Sara into his arms, making certain she got a good hold of his neck. He looked Keitaro dead in the eye and said, "Sorry isn't a big enough word, part-timer. I just hope you can forgive me someday. I give you my word, though. I will take care of her and love her." 

Keitaro and Kitsune both snapped at him, "You better!" 

Seta rushed down the steps, carrying his daughter, their angry remark nipping at his heels.

* * *

Seta and Naru piled out of Seta's van, blood dripping slowly down the teacher's forehead. Sara leaped out, catching Naru's head with her shoe on the way. Naru cried out at the sudden pain. Blood began running down Naru's forehead as well, making the couple sanguine twins. Naru took Seta's hand and they walked together into the building and up half a dozen flights of stairs. Every step felt like a mountain climb to Naru. When they finally reached the apartment, she felt completely drained. 

Inside was a desk covered in papers, a small couch, a kotatsu and a tiny television. There was a bookshelf full of archeology books and speculative histories of the Turtle Empire. A goodly amount of cupboards adorned the walls. All in all, it was a fairly average Tokyo apartment. 

They walked in and Naru collapsed onto the couch. She ran her hand over the plush surface, pondering if it could be comfortable to sleep on. Sara dashed past and ran to a small closet where she pulled out a set of brightly colored building blocks which she promptly began playing with. Seta walked into the small kitchen and turned the fridge back on, a gentle hum filling the silence of the apartment. It gurgled a few times as the pump started up, then quieted down. 

He took off his coat and hung it up. "There's no food here. I clean out the cupboards when I'm going out on a dig. We'll have to eat out or order in tonight." 

Naru grunted noncommittally and Seta set about puttering, dusting various objects, tidying up his desk and putting a pot of tea on. 

After about 10 minutes of quiet, Naru said in a near whisper, "How could we have screwed that up so bad, Seta?" She felt her throat constricting with emotion as she contemplated the hell she had put her friend through. Hot tears welled up in her eyes. "There must have been a thousand ways we could have told him that would have been less painful. We didn't even try to soften the blow, we just ripped his heart out." 

Seta sat down beside her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Like a cliff surrendering to the pounding surf, she crumpled into his body, molding herself to him and burying her face in his shoulder. Her body shook with the strength of her anguish. 

"We couldn't have known he was standing out front like that. Naru, Princess. If we had, we could have stopped holding hands and tried to break it to him gently in private, like we meant to. But once he saw us together like that, we didn't have a lot of choice." 

Naru's voice was muffled by his shirt, and her tears were soaking through, getting his chest wet. "I know, but I still didn't want to hurt him like that." 

Seta stroked her back soothingly. She listened to the sound of his hand sliding down the silk of her dress, enjoying the soft whisking it made, as well as the warmth it generated inside her. "I know, Love. And he will realize that in time. What's done is done. We can't change the way things happened, no matter how much we may wish to. We just have to do what we can in the future to minimize the hurt we do to him." 

He wrapped his arms around her middle and held her close, cradling his chin into her collarbone. His scraggly beard scratched her cheek. "Honestly, there's some benefit to the way it went. If nothing else, it was quick and decisive. He won't spend days wondering if you might change your mind, or uncertain how you feel. He knows the truth, and can only grow from accepting it." 

"I don't know. He looked so... so broken." 

Seta lightly grasped Naru's chin in his hand, and lifted her head so she was looking him in the eye. "You know Keitaro, sweetie. He's tough. Bends but never breaks. He'll be fine." 

He leaned down and gave her a brief kiss. She put her head back on his shoulder, seeking comfort and strength, but inside, she was slightly worried by Seta's cavalier attitude toward Keitaro's feelings.

* * *

The residents of Hinata house attempted to continue their normal patterns, but it was hard. They all felt varying degrees of betrayal and hurt, and they all wanted very badly to comfort their beleaguered manager. But after the initial ministrations of Shinobu and Su, he ceased being receptive to it, or even really cognizant that it was being offered. He simply sat on the couch in the main hall with a terribly blank look on his face. Kitsune worried that the young man was catatonic. 

Shinobu tried to make tea for him, and later coerce him into coming to dinner, but he just ignored her, too caught up in his internal struggle. He belatedly drank the tea that was left in front of him, but it was nearly cold by then. He didn't really seem to notice. Su took up position on the couch opposite him, aiming a handful of scanners at him. She claimed she was gathering scientific data on Keitaros, but the other girls saw her totally ignoring her instruments frequently in favor of staring at Keitaro with a worried expression. 

Kitsune was notably absent, and Motoko assumed that she was out seeking answers in the bottom of a glass. The kendoka thought disapproving thoughts until she remembered what she had done for the last hour. High speed kendo routines on the laundry deck. Everyone has their own way of coping. 

Finally, late in the evening, Keitaro roused himself from his dark thoughts and went in search of company. 

He found Shinobu in the kitchen, washing the last of the dishes. Her eyes widened in surprise when he walked in, and she rushed to him, enveloping him in a spine-crushing hug with a squealed "Sempai!" 

"Thanks, Shinobu. I needed that." 

She looked up at him adoringly with watery eyes and a big smile. "Anytime, sempai. I'm so glad you're okay." 

He grimaced, moving her out to arms length, his hands on her shoulders. "Okay is probably too strong of a word right now, but I'm getting there, Shinobu. Thanks for caring." 

His stomach growled. "You have any dinner left over?" 

She grinned and said, "Of course! Just have a seat and I'll bring it out to you." 

He tore through the reheated dinner she served him, thanked her and went to his room. He grabbed a coat and his wallet, then walked out to the foyer. Keitaro saw Su asleep on one of the couches, and threw a blanket around her shoulders, taking the time to tuck it under her chin so she would be comfy. 

As he finished, he noticed Motoko standing on the level above, watching him tend to Su. He called out to her quietly, "I'm going out Motoko, in case anyone asks." 

She smiled to see him up and around again. "Very well, Urashima. Please come back this time." 

"Of course, Motoko. I may stay out a bit late, but I will be back. I'm not running this time." 

The kendoka turned and walked down the hall with a parting, "Be safe," and Keitaro went out, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Keitaro wasn't normally all that much of a drinker. Sure, he had his share at parties and holidays, but by and large he avoided fermented drink, as it made him even clumsier than usual. But damn it, the occasion seemed to merit it. No, demand it! 

So he found himself at a reasonably nice bar in the hot springs district of Hinata. It wasn't as seedy as the places he'd gone with Kitsune when she was buying, or as nice as the places she'd taken him to when he was buying, but somewhere in the middle. 

He was nursing his fourth gin and tonic, enjoying the deadening effect the alcohol had on his emotions. He was feeling pretty low and listening to the radio in the bar, for lack of anything better to do. He almost spit out his drink when he heard Naru's voice come over the radio. It was her single, from her brief career as an idol singer. He broke into tears, salty drops falling into his drink. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice shout out, "Turn that shit off!" He looked up to see Kitsune storming up to the bar and leaning over it, trying to reach the stereo controls. 

The bartender came over and pushed Kitsune away from the controls, but switched the station anyway. Keitaro let out a relieved sigh and finished his drink. 

He had only just put down the glass when the cocktail waitress came to his table. 

"Can I get you a refill, sweetie? You look like you've had a rough day." 

"Sakura, you have no idea. Good to see ya here, sugar." 

Kitsune sat down and slapped a bill into the waitress' hand. "Give him another of whatever he's been drinking, and a Tokyo Tea for me." 

Sakura smiled and wrote down their order. "Oh, a friend of yours Mitsune? I hope you feel better, you're too cute to wear that sad face all the time." With a wink and a swirl of ruffled miniskirt, she was off to fetch their drinks. 

Kitsune smirked and prodded Keitaro's shoulder. "Man, Keitaro, you sure are a fast mover. Got her eating out of the palm of your hand already." 

The manager of Hinata House raised his head and looked at Kitsune, a tiny smile twitching the corners of his mouth. 

"I appreciate what you are trying to do, Kitsune, but I'm really not up for it tonight." 

She stuck out her lower lip in a comically exaggerated pout, then mumbled, "I'll be good." 

He reached across the table and squeezed her hand. 

"Thanks, Kitsune," he said in a quiet voice. She had to strain to hear him over the hustle and bustle of the bar. "Whatever for, sugar?" 

"Just being here. Caring a little." He smirked, "Getting them to turn off that song." 

She gave him a big, heartfelt smile. "Anytime, Keitaro. I gotta look out for my friends, right? Don't have that many to go 'round." 

Her smile wavered at the end of her statement, but she held it regardless. 

Keitaro looked deep into her eyes, what little he could see of them through her slitted eyelids, anyway. He stared for a moment, then drew breath slowly, choosing his words with care. 

"Are you very mad at Naru?" He asked, giving her hand a slight squeeze. 

She flipped her hand over to lace her fingers among his. Keitaro's pulse raced at the intimacy of the gesture. 

"Some. I had feelings for Seta too, even though I stepped aside for her. But I'm really mad about the ruthless way they told you. They didn't have to hurt you that bad, and right out in front of everyone? That's cold." 

"Naru's always been pretty cold to me. Maybe it's what I deserve, being such a loser." 

Kitsune's hand clenched Keitaro's tightly, her fingernails digging into the back of his hand. 

"Don't you say that. Keitaro! Don't you ever say you deserve to be treated like that, or call yourself a loser. You got me, Urashima?" 

"But why not? I've never had a real girlfriend, I'm a 22 year old virgin, I failed the Todai entrance exams for 3 years, and I have pretty minimal skills. No redeeming qualities at all." 

Kitsune's eyebrow arched and her lip pulled back in a sneer. Her voice was level, but more intense than Keitaro could ever remember hearing from her. 

"Keitaro, if you don't stop saying such mean things about yourself, I'm going to hit you harder than Naru and Motoko combined. No one gets to say bad things about my friends. Not even them, sugar." 

She reached out with her other hand and stroked his cheek. Her face softened until she was looking at him tenderly. 

"You're the nicest man I've ever met, Keitaro. You help people who need it without complaint or even asking what's in it for you. You're kind, and support us when we need it. You've made all of our lives better at Hinata House. And as far as girls go, you're cute. That waitress wasn't just trying for a better tip. You're a Todai student, and what's more you had to work harder at it than most, but you did it. There's a lot of girls out there for you, trust me, okay?" 

Fresh tears welled up from the corner of his eyes, and he took Kitsune's hand in both of his. 

"You, you really think that of me?" 

"Yes, Keitaro. I do, and so do the rest of the residents at Hinata House. Trust me." 

The waitress chose that moment to return with their drinks. Keitaro silently mouthed 'Thank you.' to Kitsune. She just grinned and yelled, "Kanpai!"

* * *

Keitaro stumbled up the stairs to Hinata House, weighed down by more than a few kilograms of ash blonde woman. The foxy girl's arm was draped over his shoulders as she was too blitzed to walk under her own power. They had stayed out pretty late, and had a lot to drink. 

Kitsune was singing something off-key which seemed to only have a few words, but she was belting those words out with volume and panache. 

"Relax, JUST DO IT, Relax, JUST DO IT!" 

Keitaro thought he recognized the phrase from a shoe commercial, but wasn't certain he'd ever heard that jingle before. He managed to get to the top step with only minor wobbling and backpedaling. He could feel her considerable assets rubbing against his back and side, but was too drunk and tired to get really flustered about it. 

He levered the door open and slipped inside. He grinned when he saw Su still asleep on the couch and did his best to shush Kitsune. She continued singing in a stage whisper that, while quieter, made Keitaro glad that Su was a sound sleeper. 

He wrestled her up the stairs and to her room. He mostly got her arranged on her futon and had decided to leave her totally clothed. Any minor discomfort she may experience from sleeping in clothes would be preferable to the merciless teasing he would get for disrobing her. 

He was just reaching down to pull her blanket over her when Kitsune whipped her arm out, grabbing his shoulder. In a very smoky voice while her eyes were locked with his, she sang out, "When you wanna come..." Roughly, she pulled him close and mashed her lips into his. Keitaro hadn't had too many kisses to compare it to, but he was fairly sure this wasn't Kitsune at her best. It was sloppy, and she was slobbering on him a bit. She tried to poke her tongue into his mouth, but he kept his lips pressed together. He reciprocated the kiss, but only just. 

Finally, she broke the kiss and glared at him. "Whass the matter, Keitarooo? Don't you like me? Ain't I pretty enough?" The hand that held his shoulder gripped it tightly, almost painfully. 

He smiled sadly at her. "I like you just fine, Kitsune. And you are very pretty. And I'm flattered. But you are also drunk. Very drunk. And even if you were sober, I don't think I could do this tonight. I still love Naru. It wouldn't be fair to you." 

He leaned down and wiped off Kitsune's lips and chin, then gently touched his lips to hers. Her hand abandoned his shoulder and moved to the back of his head, tangling itself in his hair. The kiss was sweet and light and made her toes tingle. They held the kiss for a good 45 seconds before coming up for air. 

She bobbed her head drunkenly at him, trapping him with her gaze. "Why are you so nice to me Keitaro?" She said in a small voice. 

Without hesitation, he answered, "Because you're my friend. I gotta look out for my friends, right?" 

She gave him a fierce hug and her eyes watered a little, not quite enough to tear up. After a moment, she let go and laid down. "Good night, Kei? Can I call you that?" 

He stroked her shoulder calmly, moving down her arm till he was holding her hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze and said, "Sure, but only if I can call you Kit." 

Sleepily, she said, "I liiike iiiitt, Keeei. I liiiike." 

Her head drooped and came to rest on her pillow. Very shortly, she was letting out tiny snores. 

The manager got up and let himself out, went to his room and wasted no time in passing out himself.

* * *

To Be Continued! 


	3. Chapter 3

Divided Attentions  
A Love Hina fanfic  
By Exar

* * *

Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu, not me. I'm just playing around with his characters a bit. I promise I'll take care of them and put them back when I'm done.

* * *

Chapter Three 

Mutsumi Otohime climbed the stairs of Hinata House slowly, pausing to catch her breath every four or so. She had learned from painful experience not to pass out on them. 

She looked down at the steps and noticed that they were due for a sweeping. Dirt and leaves had accumulated on them in an untidy fashion. A refreshing breeze blew through her hair, giving her the energy she needed to continue. 

Finally she reached the top and meandered in to the dorm. Motoko was in the foyer, talking on the phone when the anemic girl entered. She finished her conversation shortly and hung up. 

"Mutsumi, it is pleasant to see you. Yesterday was a very trying day. Your gentle spirit may be the balm we all need." 

The older girl blushed prettily at Motoko's statement. 

"Oh my, Motoko. You are too nice." 

Motoko suddenly blushed herself as Mutsumi started leaning forward, eyes narrowing and lips pursed. Motoko remembered Naru's story. She knew what was coming, yet couldn't seem to force her limbs to move. The Okinawan girl pressed her lips against Motoko's and all the kendoka could think of for several seconds was how incredibly soft the other woman's lips were. 

Mutsumi broke the kiss and giggled lightly. 

"Oh my, I've gone and done it again. Please don't be offended, Motoko." 

Motoko's cheeks still burned. That had been a lot nicer kiss than that stupid cherry machine of Su's! 

"It is all right, Mutsumi. But please do not make a habit of it. It would not be proper." 

Mutsumi's cheerful expression never faltered. "Oh? It wouldn't? Then I supposed I had better not, then. Thank you Motoko." 

The excess blood drained from the kendoka's cheeks slowly and she asked Mutsumi, "You are here to visit Urashima, yes?" 

"Oh my, yes. I was hoping to see him and Naru if she is back yet. I brought some watermelons for them." 

Motoko didn't see any bulges in the other woman's bag that could be watermelon sized, but chose not to press the issue. 

"Yes, well. Urashima is having a difficult time right now. Naru returned yesterday, but when she did, she and Seta announced that they were dating. As you can imagine, Ura..." 

The raven haired girl trailed off as she had to leap to catch Mutsumi, the Okinawan girl having fainted where she was standing. She cradled the larger woman in her arms, Mutsumi's long braid dangling to the floor. Motoko picked her up like a small child and carried her to one of the couches. 

Mutsumi stirred almost immediately. Her large, expressive eyes opening and locking on to Motoko's own. 

"Thank you Motoko. I'm sorry to be so much trouble." 

Motoko gave her a reassuring smile and a pat on the shoulder. 

"I'll fetch Keitaro for you. Just stay here and rest now." 

Motoko ascended the stairs and walked to Keitaro's room. She knocked softly on the door and was answered quickly with Keitaro's, "Come on in." 

She slid the door open and walked in, taking a long look at the man inside. He was wearing his pajamas still, not having bothered to get dressed today, and his hair was a mess. The room smelled of stale sweat and an unwashed body. He was sitting at his kotatsu drawing. Motoko's heart sank when she saw it was a sketch of Naru. 

She strode over to stand next to him, a slight expression of concern on her face. 

"Are you angry with her yet?" 

Keitaro looked up at her with a confused look on his face. His eyes were still red and puffy. He had the beginnings of dark circles under them. 

"How could I be angry with her, Motoko? I did this, somehow. Something I did or said drove her away." 

Motoko looked stunned for a moment, then snapped at him. 

"You are wrong, Urashima. Dead wrong. This was Naru's choice, and your actions did not cause it." 

She turned on her heel and stomped out of the room. 

"Now get dressed and come downstairs. Otohime is here is visit you." 

She slid the door shut forcibly and stormed away.

* * *

It was a more presentable manager that turned up in the foyer a few minutes later. He had taken the time to wash his face, so his eyes were not as puffy and red as they had been, and the dark circles under them were somewhat diminished. His hair was combed, though he had a noticeable cowlick that seemed to be defiant of gravity and comb alike. He was dressed in his favorite striped sweater and slacks. 

Mutsumi rose from the couch and grabbed him in a warm embrace. She wrapped one arm around his neck and the other under his arm. Her cheek rested against his and he could feel the cold tracks of a few tears there. 

After a moment, she pulled away slightly and rested her forehead against his, looking his straight in the eye. 

"Are you going to be okay, Kei? I'm so sorry about what happened." 

He took hold of her shoulders and favored her with a small grin. 

"I think so, Mutsumi. I have a lot of friends that care about me, and they've been a big help. It's so good to see you." 

He pulled her in for another hug, and she took the opportunity to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. They slipped out of each other's arms and sat on the couch. A certain amount of redness stained Keitaro's cheeks. 

They sat and chatted for quite a long time before Shinobu came and called them to lunch.

* * *

After lunch, Mutsumi decided to go for a soak in the hot springs, so Keitaro set out on a walk, figuring some air would do him good. It was a warm midsummer afternoon, and the sun was shining brightly. There were no clouds in the sky, and it felt like a great day to be alive. Keitaro's spirits were buoyed some by the majestic weather and the splendid view from the hill on which Hinata House was built. 

He had been in the woods behind the inn for nearly half an hour when he heard the distinctive swish of a bokken slashing through the air. He moved in the direction of the sound and found Motoko standing on a large gray stone, practicing a sword form. Despite the tiny space she had to place her feet and how slippery the rock must have been, her motions were smooth and fluid. Her steps never wavered as she went through the motions of attack and defense. She finished the kata and placed the bokken in her belt, then hopped off the stone, landing directly in front of Keitaro. 

"While I am glad you are feeling well enough to venture out of the house, Urashima, that does not give you license to spy on me." 

She grasped the handle of her practice sword threateningly while she glared at the manager of Hinata House. 

He threw up his hands in a warding gesture and closed his eyes. 

"No, Motoko! I just didn't want to disturb you while you were practicing! I was just waiting to ask you something!" 

When no retribution seemed forthcoming, he dared to open his eyes. Motoko stood before him with a neutral expression. 

"Well, Urashima, I'm waiting. What is your question?" 

He lowered his arms and walked forward, circling around the black-haired girl and leaning against the gray stone. Its smooth bulges, shaped by water, pressed into his back. 

"I don't understand what you said earlier. If I didn't drive her away, why did she leave?" 

Motoko sighed. 

"Urashi- no, Keitaro, Naru was following her heart. It led her to Seta, just as yours led you to her. It wasn't anything you did, or even anything she did. Few people, if any, have control over their hearts." 

"It must be nice to be one of those few. I bet you are one, Motoko. You always seem to be in control of those emotions." 

Motoko's cheeks colored and she marveled at the landlord's obliviousness. 

"I wouldn't say that, Urashima. I wouldn't say that at all." 

Keitaro scratched the back of his head nervously and chose to leave that one alone. 

"So if it was beyond her control, why should I be angry with her? You seemed to expect me to be." 

Motoko frowned, and her eyebrows moved close together on her forehead. 

"Because she hurt you Keitaro! She was thoughtlessly cruel to you, her and Seta both! You may be a pervert at times and a man of questionable usefulness, but you still deserve better than that." 

Keitaro's head drooped, stretching the back of his neck and causing his bangs to cover his glasses. 

"Kitsune said something like that last night. I tried to believe her, but it's hard." 

Keitaro stiffened in shock as Motoko grabbed two big handfuls of his sweater and hauled him roughly to his feet. She pinned him with a fierce look and with her face at most 3 centimeters from his, she said, "Then you had better listen this time, Urashima! You deserve to be happy!" Then she crushed his lips against hers violently. Passionately, she stole a kiss from the stunned young man. He was totally unable to respond, his mind whirling in disbelief. Her lips were soft and tasted of sweat. It was unlike any kiss he'd had before as she sucked hard on his bottom lip. He thought with a strange detachment, 'I hope it doesn't bruise.' 

She pulled away and let go of his shirt, letting him fall back against the rock. He let out a soft grunt as his back bounced off the hard stone. 

"Motoko, what? I," he stammered, still in shock. 

"Forgive me, Urashima. I got carried away. I will leave you in peace, but do not forget what I have said."

* * *

Keitaro stayed where he was, leaning against the stone. It was still cool despite the midday sun shining down. 

Keitaro's brow furrowed in thought for a moment. If his mental math was correct, he'd received more kisses in one 24 hour period than he had since he entered Todai. 

"Aw, who cares. Even if they did like me, it's only a matter of time till I drive them away somehow. The promise girl left me, hell, at this point I wouldn't be surprised if she begged her parents to move away just to escape my company. Kanako left me to travel with Grandma. My parents made me leave. Naru left me. What is it about me that makes people hate me so much?" 

His eyes burned, but he rubbed his arm across them, unwilling to cry again. 

He sat there for a long time, turning his anger and sorrow on himself. It was nearing dark when Motoko found him and told him to come to dinner.

* * *

As Shinobu flitted around, clearing the table after dinner, Kitsune walked up behind Keitaro and slipped her arms around his shoulders, rubbing her chest into his back sensually. 

Keitaro could feel her underwire pressing into his back through their shirts, and felt the motion of the soft orbs it contained against his shoulder blades. His face lit up a bright crimson. 

She breathed on his ear. Her breath was hot and stirred the hair around his ear, tickling it. 

"So Kei, do you want to go out for a drink again tonight?" 

He twisted around a bit so he could see her face. This did extremely interesting things to her chest that he was trying very hard to ignore. 

"You want to?" 

She relaxed her embrace and smiled at him. "Yeah, Kei. I want you to feel better, and cheer up. Besides, it'll be fun. You're good company." 

He looked doubtful, but said, "Sure Kit, we can do that." 

The phone rang in the hallway, startling everyone. Shinobu ran to get it. She came back a minute later with a frown on her face. 

"That was Naru. Seta got called in to a meeting and she has a stomachache. They won't be coming over tonight." 

Kitsune grumbled, "That little... running away again." She bit her lower lip and exhaled noisily. 

Keitaro patted her arm and said, "Kitsune, it's okay. She doesn't have to come here if she doesn't want to." 

Kitsune looked and him in disbelief. Her jaw hung loose for a moment before she rounded on him. 

"Keitaro, dammit! Show some spine! She treated you like gum she was scraping off her shoe! You deserve a better explanation than she gave you last night. Even if she does love Seta, there was no call to hurt you the way she did." 

Shinobu looked a little fearful at the older girls outburst, but added in her opinion. 

"Mitsune's right, Sempai. Naru was mean to you, and she had no right to do it. I'm really, really, very cross with her." 

Motoko weighed in with her usual crisp intonation. 

"You know my opinion on the matter, Urashima. Narusegawa was out of line." 

Su chirped up, "What's out of line? Is it delicious? I just want Keitaro to be happy again so he'll play with me. He's no fun this way!" 

"But it's my fault she left. I drove her away." 

Kitsune hauled off and slapped Keitaro across the face, hard. Total silence reigned in the dining room, and the other residents could hear echoes of the impact reverberate around the room. A bright red hand print graced his left cheek. 

Kitsune grabbed Keitaro by his shoulders and shook him, her face red with anger. 

"I told you I would do that if you started badmouthing my friend again! Now listen here, Keitaro, and listen good!" 

"THIS WAS" 

She shook him again to make sure he was paying attention. 

"NOT YOUR FAULT!" 

Kitsune dropped him into a chair and glared at him. 

"Naru was selfish and inconsiderate. Not your fault. Naru fell for Seta. Not your fault." 

She cupped his chin in her hands, forcing him to make eye contact. 

"Now stop being angry at yourself, Kei, and start being angry at the people who deserve it. The girl who left you and your teacher who stole her from you." 

A single tear ran down his face and pooled in her palm, as he stared into her eyes and tried to form a sentence. 

"It really wasn't me? It wasn't something I did? It wasn't my fault?" 

"Really, Kei." 

The two of them heard three voices echo "Really." 

"Okay. I'll try to stop blaming myself, Kit. Thanks." 

She gave him a hug. It was warm and comforting, in total contrast to her teasing embrace just a few minutes earlier. 

"Sure thing, sugar."

* * *

Much later, a slightly drunk Keitaro and Kitsune could be seen walking down a street in Hinata. They were crossing a bridge and holding hands. If one were to pay close attention, they would notice that Kitsune was holding Keitaro's hand. He wasn't really grasping hers back, but neither was he shaking her off. 

A trio of old men walked past. As they reached the other end of the bridge, they each said one word. 

"Friendship." 

"Love." 

"Healing." 

A low gong echoed over the district.

* * *

The pair of tipsy twentysomethings made their way to the base of the stairs to Hinata House. Keitaro started to head up them, but Kitsune tugged on his arm. 

"Hey, I'm not ready to head in just yet. There's a bench over there, you want to sit and look at the stars for a minute?" 

Keitaro shrugged and followed her lead to a small park bench across the way. It had wrought iron sides and was missing a plank from the back. Keitaro thought he remembered breaking it with his head once. They sat down and Kitsune kept hold of his hand. Keitaro looked up at the sky, realizing that it was indeed a lovely night. The sky was free of clouds, and Hinata had never had a lot of light pollution. 

Suddenly he noticed his hand was somewhere very soft and warm and he got the sneaking suspicion that Kitsune had no interest in the stars. 

He glanced over and as he'd thought, the blonde girl had placed his hand on her breast, and was reaching across him for his other one. 

"Kitsune, what are you doing? I'm not giving you free rent for this." 

"Quiet, silly. I don't want free rent this time. I want to cheer you up. I know you're a nice guy, but I also know that every nice guy has a little pervert inside. So quit arguing and kiss me, stupid." 

Keitaro was sorely tempted, but held back for a moment longer. 

"I don't think this is a good idea. I still love Naru." 

She gave him a smoky gaze, while continuing to position his second hand on her chest. 

"That's why I want to do this, Keitaro. She never showed you that she wanted you, but you're still hung up on her. I want to help you, show you what you've been missing. Let you see what it feels like to be wanted." 

Keitaro's hands began to move, seemingly of their own accord. One gently fondled Kitsune's breast while the other slipped lower, stroking her tummy and slipping around behind her, drawing her close. 

Keitaro swallowed noisily, his mouth was dry. 

"You... want me?" He whispered it, afraid if he spoke at full volume he might shatter this wonderful moment. 

Kitsune leaned forward and planted a kiss on him. Her tongue darted into his mouth, dancing with his. He was overwhelmed by the strawberry flavor of her lips and the intoxicating smell of her lilac perfume. One of her hands stroked his cheek and the other clamped on to the back of his head, twisting and capturing his hair in a firm grip. She moaned into his mouth as he kneaded her chest and he felt her breath tickling his cheek as she exhaled out her nose. He felt his toes curling in his shoes and a stirring in his pants that he was sure she would notice shortly. 

She broke the kiss and took a deep breath. Passion burning in her eyes, she said, "What do you think?" 

She turned to her right, lifting a leg and straddling his lap. She leaned into him and seized his ear in her lips and playfully nipped at it. His hands roamed freely over her body, caressing and fondling as they went. 

How long they stayed like that, they didn't really know. Time seemed to stop as they got lost in each other. They were finally brought back to reality by the sound of a duffel bag being dropped and a gasping intake of air. 

Kitsune pulled herself off of the manager and turned around. His eyes went wide as his view became unblocked. 

There at the bottom of the stairs, her bag on the ground beside her, was Narusegawa Naru. 

Her eyes were wide as well, shock written on her features. Her fingers clenched into a fist, the knuckles popping audibly. A red haze settled across her vision and she started taking deliberate steps towards the pair. 

Kitsune moved quickly to block Naru's access to the landlord. "Naru, stop! You don't need to hurt him any more! You have no right!" 

Naru's eyes flashed with barely contained rage and she screamed, "That pervert molests you and you dare tell me I haven't the right to hurt him? What do you care, Kitsune? Why are you defending him?" 

Kitsune spat at the ground. "He's my friend, Naru. That's why I care. Don't do this." 

"I'm your friend, too, Kitsune! He's just a perverted jerk who I should have left a long time ago! Why are you taking his side? We've been buddies forever!" 

Kitsune's face was completely calm, and her voice totally flat. 

"You're not acting like my friend right now, Naru. You're out of line." 

Naru blanched, some of her anger vanishing. "Kitsune! How can you say that? This is that perverted bastard's fault! He's turned you against me!" 

Any rebuttal the ash blonde girl might have made was completely drowned out by Keitaro. He roared wordlessly and charged around the foxy woman, catching Naru flat footed with a right cross to the chin. Naru was knocked right on her ass with a squeal of surprise. 

Keitaro's eyes were red and tears streamed down his cheeks. His knuckles bled slightly from the force of impact on Naru's jaw. 

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT, YOU BITCH!" 

He dropped to his knees, sobbing. He held his head with one hand and balanced himself with the other on the ground. It was warmer than the air above it, still holding the heat of the sun. 

"You did this. You made things this way! It wasn't me! It wasn't me! Wasn't my fault!" 

Kitsune carefully came up behind him, and seeing the fight was out of him, pulled him into a tender embrace. She stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head, letting him cry himself out. 

Naru stood slowly, her balance thrown off by the force of the punch. Her jaw hurt like blazes and she prodded it with one hand to see if it was broken. 

Kitsune looked up at her and snarled, "Just get away from him!" 

Naru snatched up her bag and ran off into the night.

* * *

To Be Continued! 


	4. Chapter 4

Divided Attentions  
A Love Hina fanfic  
By Exar

* * *

Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu, not me. I'm just playing around with his characters a bit. I promise I'll take care of them and put them back when I'm done.

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Keitaro and Kitsune entered the foyer of Hinata House with their arms wrapped around each other for mutual support. Keitaro was shivering with the intensity of conflicting emotions he was feeling and the adrenaline pumping through his system. 

Kitsune disentangled herself and looked him in the eye for a moment. 

"I'm gonna grab the first aid kit, sugar. We'll get your hand cleaned up. You stay right here and wait. Don't go nowhere, ya hear?" 

Keitaro nodded numbly. He clutched his head and curled into himself.

* * *

A vast place, filled with darkness. A single spotlight shines down upon a small boy. It is a very young Keitaro, still with the kiss mark on his cheek from the promise girl. 

'I, I hit Naru! I hurt her! I'm a monster. She'll never forgive me. Now I can never be happy.' 

Another spotlight turns on with a loud woomph. This figure is dark and adult sized, shaped like Keitaro but shrouded in shadow. The only features easily seen are two glowing red eyes. 

'The psychotic bitch deserved it! She deserved more than that! I should have broken her pretty face so she wouldn't be able to play with men's hearts like she does!' 

A third light snaps on, revealing a medium sized Keitaro, pantsless and wearing a handkerchief on his head like a mask. 

'Forget Naru! Kitsune has been good to me! She wants me! I can be happy with her! She can make me a man.' 

the child 'I have to apologize to Naru, even if Kitsune makes me happy. I love Naru.' 

the rage 'Naru wants me to believe the old lies. She wants everything to be our fault. I am free of that. I will not live that way again.' 

the pervert 'Kitsune is one of the ones who freed me. I want to be wanted. I want a lot of the girls. Could they want me?' 

the child 'I want to be loved.' 

the rage 'I want to be free.' 

the pervert 'Then let us work together to find love, and fight together to be free. Kitsune will help us.' 

the child 'She has no tie to us. No promise.' 

the rage 'She is a woman. They hurt us, leave us, strike us. Why should we trust her? How is she different? Naru is her best friend. She would never choose us over that.' 

the pervert 'Only a few hurt us. Yes, many strike us and we will not stand for it again. We are free. And the ones that left us are not our fault. Remember that or we will stop being free.' 

the child 'I am afraid. What if she leaves us?' 

the rage 'What if she hurts us?' 

the pervert 'Then we find another, and another, until we find one who will not.' 

The lights went out.

* * *

Kitsune came back with the first aid kit and two cups of hot tea. Steam rose off the hot liquid as she carefully cleaned Keitaro's knuckles and put a light dressing on them. He hissed in pain when she dripped a bit of iodine on the wound to sterilize it. 

Motoko walked past on the level above and stopped for a moment, an expression of concern on her face. Kitsune saw the black haired girl and shook her head, indicating she had things under control. 

Kitsune finished bandaging the landlord's knuckles and pressed the warm cup of tea into his hands. She then sat down next to him and slipped a companionable arm around his shoulders. 

Keitaro smiled into his tea and leaned into Kitsune's body a little bit, enjoying the warmth and comfort she offered. 

"Thank you, Kit." 

"Sure thing, sugar," she purred. 

"How are you feeling, Kei? Need to talk about anything?" 

He stared into his tea for a long moment. A twig floated to the top momentarily, flipped and sank again. The mug radiated heat into his hands. 

"Yes, I do. I just don't know how, Kitsune. I don't know how to explain what I'm feeling right now." 

She rubbed her hand up and down his back, bumping her knuckles along his spine. The gesture surprised him, but relaxed him immensely. It was weirdly soothing. 

"Can you try? I promise I'll listen." 

A tiny smirk appeared on Keitaro's face at the word 'promise'. 

"I guess. I feel incredibly alive, like everything is in starker contrast. The colors, the way things feel, I'm experiencing everything more intensely than I ever have before. I've been believing a lie for so long, I completely accepted it as part of my world view. I never questioned it, never examined what the foundation for my life was. And now I find it lacking. Everything I built on that foundation is collapsing. I don't know who I am anymore. Two days ago, I never would have thought myself capable of hitting anyone, let alone Naru! Now, I'd have a hard time not doing it again." 

He snorted, sucking in a bit of mucous that threatened to dribble out of his nose. 

"I'm scared of what I might do, and what's going to happen. I thought I knew what the future held. I thought I would marry Naru, and get my degree and become an archaeologist. Now I'm never going to be with Naru, and I don't know if I can face Seta again. Where does that leave me in school? He's the department head. I can't avoid him." 

Kitsune pulled the young man a little closer and said, "Kei, I don't know what the future will bring, but I will be here for you when it gets here. You're my friend. I gotta look out for my friends, right?" 

"Did you mean what you said to Naru tonight?" 

Kitsune's smile vanished and her voice sounded heavier. 

"Yeah, Kei, I did. She crossed a line. I love her like a sister, but until she gets her act together and makes up for how bad she hurt you and the rest of us here, I can't deal with her." 

Keitaro hugged Kitsune back, burying his head in her shoulder. 

"I don't know how to thank you for how good you've been to me, Kitsune. I'm not used to people caring for me like this. It feels nice." 

Kitsune kissed the top of his head, then ruffled his hair a bit. 

"It's how you've been making all of us feel for a long while now, Kei. It's past time we returned the favor."

* * *

A little bit later, the two trudged upstairs and Keitaro escorted Kitsune to her room. She opened the door and stepped inside, and he turned to go. 

"Keitaro, wait." 

He turned back to face her, curiosity filling his features. His head tilted a few degrees to the right. 

"What is it, Kitsune?" 

She fidgeted a little bit, her hands clutched in front of her. 

"I know you've had a rough night, but. Um. I thought you might like staying with me tonight." 

Keitaro's face turned cherry red and a tiny trickle of blood oozed out of his left nostril. 

"You mean...?" He trailed off, unable to voice what hoped and feared she was offering. 

"If you want to, Keitaro. I'd like that. But even if you're not up to it tonight, which would be totally understandable, I thought you might enjoy just... not being alone." 

Keitaro stepped back to Kitsune and took her hands in his. He leaned in and gave her a soft, almost fluffy kiss. She could feel his pulse pounding through his lips as he just barely touched them to hers. Breaking the kiss, he looked deep into her eyes for a moment before saying anything. 

"Not tonight, Kit. I need some space and some time to think about things. But thank you. It means a whole lot to me." 

A look of genuine fondness graced Kitsune's face and she cupped Keitaro's cheek. 

"You're one of the good ones, Kei. Go get some sleep, sugar." 

He walked down the hall and out of sight with a silly grin on his face. He wasn't out of sight for more than a few seconds when Kitsune noticed a presence behind her. Alarmed, she turned to see who it was. A tall, dark figure loomed over her. 

"Ack! Motoko! Don't do that!" 

The taller girl stepped back a pace, giving Kitsune some room. 

"My apologies, Mitsune. However, I wish to ask you a question." 

The foxy girl had an idea where this was going, but said, "Lay it on me, Motoko." 

The kendo girl's voice was cold as ice. 

"What are your intentions toward Urashima?" 

Kitsune smirked. At least Motoko was still easy to predict. 

"What's it to you, Motoko? The green-eyed monster rearing its ugly head?" 

The kendoka shook her head, sending ripples through her mane of raven hair. 

"He has been badly hurt by Naru's insensitivity. The last thing he needs is for you to play another of your petty games with his heart. Are you leading him on again? Planning to humiliate him or scorn him?" 

Kitsune's smirk vanished and her eyes opened all the way, giving her face an unusually serious look. 

"No, Motoko. I saw him hurting so bad, I just wanted to help. I've been there, Motoko. I've had guys tell me what I wanted to hear, string me along till they get what they want and then blam, it's over and I'm all alone again." 

The foxy girl wiped her nose with the back of her hand, taking a cleansing breath to help her collect herself. 

"I saw his pain and it was like looking in a mirror. I couldn't help but do my best to make him feel better." 

Motoko snorted. 

"Including sleep with him?" 

Kitsune had the decency to blush, but she rallied on. 

"Yes, Motoko. It's not like it's a huge sacrifice. He's cute and successful. A really nice guy, and I love him. Why not sleep with him, if it will give him some confidence in himself?" 

Motoko looked shocked. 

"You, you love him?" 

"Yes, Motoko. I love him. I'm not in love with him, but I do love him. He's like the brother I never had, though without the icky feeling of kissing your brother. I'd do just about anything to help the lug." 

The swordswoman sighed in relief before she remembered who she was talking to. 

"Glad I'm not serious competition, Kendo Girl?" 

Motoko blushed a lovely pink, but said, "Yes. I have strong feelings for him. I love him as you do, and possibly more." 

Kitsune smiled a wide, honest grin that said she was glad for her friend. 

"You tell him that, kiddo, and get him to accept you, and I'll back off so fast you'll never know I was there." 

"Thank you, Mitsune. I am grateful. But I should say that I would not object to Keitaro being moderately 'experienced' when I do confess to him. If you feel it will help him, carry on." 

"Hee hee! Okay, Motoko. I'll break him in for you, sugar." 

The kendoka blushed brighter than before and retired to her room.

* * *

Seta stalked to his office door with quick, impatient steps. Whoever was knocking on his door so insistently was going to get a piece of his mind! He opened the door with a sharp retort on his lips, but failed to get it out as the butt of a Walther cracked him square between the eyes. 

He found himself sprawled on the floor of his office, blood pouring down his nose and upper lip. Haruka stood in the doorway with a frighteningly large pistol leveled at his head and a fan clutched in her other hand. He knew from past experience that the fan was lined with razor blades. Cold fury blazed in her eyes. 

"Just what the HELL did you think you were doing, Seta?" 

He spat out some blood that had dripped into his mouth, then tried to stand up. Haruka put her foot on his chest and shoved him back down, roughly. 

"Stay there and start talking, Mister!" 

Her foot ventured lower and placed a small amount of pressure on his crotch. Bullets of sweat burst out of his pores and soaked his shirt. 

"She loves me Haruka. She has for years. It was so nice being around someone who openly loved me and wanted to be with me. I knew it would hurt some people, and that it wasn't a great idea, but how could I resist? I just wanted to be loved, Haruka my dear. Surely you can understand that?" 

Haruka pressed a little harder with her foot. 

"Sure, 'sweetie'. I can understand a thirty-six year old man dating a nineteen year old girl, who is a student at the university he works at. The girl who lives with his best student and was all but dating him, and who is also friends with his ex?" 

She ground her foot around, feeling which parts she wanted to crush first. 

"Surely there's nothing to misunderstand there, right?" 

Seta grimaced in pain and twisted his legs, trying to escape the pressure. 

"Haruka, she makes me happy, she likes Sara, and Sara likes her. You've rejected me enough times over the years that I don't really feel the need to explain myself to you any more than that." 

While her eyes widened in shock, Seta lunged up at her with his legs, tripping her. He sprang to his feet and dashed away from his violent ex-girlfriend. 

Haruka regained her feet and took a shot at Seta, missing and shattering a pot to his left. Shards of ceramic flew through the air, slicing his shirt to shreds and drawing bloody lines across both his arms. She fired twice more, spelling the doom of another pot and an ancient turtle statue. Then, out of sheer frustration, she hurled the gun at Seta, nailing him on the side of the head. 

She slammed her fist into a table and leaned on it, crying softly. 

"Dammit, I love you. I just needed a little more time. Sara reminds me so much of her mother, and I know you chose her over me. It hurt to know that I was your fall back plan, damn you! Even though it was what I wanted, I still said no, just to hurt you back!" 

Seta crept up and put his arms loosely around Haruka. She leaned into his shoulder and cried for a minute or so. Then he felt something very sharp at his throat. 

"Back off, Noriyasu." 

He did as she demanded, glad to get the deadly fan away from his jugular. He fingered his throat, feeling the sting of a tiny cut there. 

Haruka took a deep breath and tucked the closed fan back into her belt. 

"I'm not gonna kill you, Seta. I'm very, very mad at you and really disappointed in you. But I guess this is partially my fault too. Pride makes fools of us all." 

She turned around and walked to the door. 

"I don't want to see you around Hinata House anymore. Sara can come visit if she likes, and Naru can come if she dares, but if I see you there without a damn good reason, or I ever hear of you hurting Naru like this, I will put you down like a rabid dog. That's not a threat, that's a promise. And you know how the Urashima family keeps promises." 

She slammed the door shut and Seta started swearing.

* * *

Motoko shivered in the predawn chill as she ascended the stairs to the laundry balcony. She stretched her arms as she walked, getting the muscles ready for her workout to come. She had a small knot of stiffness in her neck that wouldn't go easily, but she managed to work it out. 

She stepped onto the deck and went to the railing to look down on Hinata City. She loved the view from up here. The morning air was crisp and clean, free of pollution and the normal grime of daily life. 

She was lost in the world of awakening senses when she heard a voice say, "Good morning, Motoko." 

Startled, she was facing the sound in a flash, her hand at her hip, ready to draw her sword. 

She relaxed as she recognized Keitaro sitting on the roof, bundled up in a heavy jacket and swathed in a warm blanket. 

"Good morning to you, too, Urashima. Have you been up there all night?" 

"Yeah. I got a little sleep here and there, but I've mainly been sitting up here and thinking. Working through some things." 

"I see. Anything you wish to share?" 

"Sort of. Last night, Naru came by to get some things. She interrupted something she shouldn't have and said some pretty mean things. I, I hit her, Motoko. I punched her right in the jaw." 

"While that is regrettable, I cannot call it unjustified. As long as you do not plan on making a habit of it, that is." 

Keitaro looked surprised to have the tall girl side with him. 

"I shouldn't have done it. It's wrong for a guy to hit a woman. I'm ashamed of myself for doing it." 

"You are correct, Urashima. It is wrong, but what Naru did to you was also wrong. It does not excuse what you did, but it makes it easier to understand." 

"Thank you Motoko. I wasn't sure how you would take that news. I'm glad you aren't angry with me." 

"Of course not, Urashima. I am your friend, and wish to help you in this hard time." 

"Thank you Motoko. That means a lot to me." 

As the words left his lips, the sun crested the horizon, bathing them both in the first light of day. 

"That's what I've been thinking about all night." 

Motoko looked at the sunrise, beautiful and golden. 

"I don't understand, Keitaro." 

"The sun has to rise sometime. The darkness can't last forever." 

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"In that you are correct, Urashima. It cannot."

* * *

End Act 1  
To Be Continued! 


	5. Chapter 5

Divided Attentions  
A Love Hina fanfic  
By Exar

* * *

Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu, not me. I'm just playing around with his characters a bit. I promise I'll take care of them and put them back when I'm done.

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

The door opened, shining all-too bright sunlight onto the face of the sleeping girl. 

Naru sat up blinking, her jaw working stiffly as she tried to stretch it around the bruise that colored a third of her face. She squinted into the light and tried to see who was silhouetted in the door frame. It swung shut and she could see it was her lover, Seta. He had drying scabs in long lines across his arms and a large purple bruise swelling his forehead comically large. His shirt hung in tatters. 

"Where have you been all night? And what happened to you?" 

"I got caught up in some work and lost track of time, and Haruka happened." 

He took a pointed look at her. 

"What happened to you?" 

"Keitaro." 

"Oh. Want some breakfast? I think I can find some porridge somewhere." 

She flopped her head back down on the pillow. 

"I want to sleep for a million years." 

"What, and let some other archaeologist dig you up then? I don't think so." 

He rattled around in the kitchen for a moment, eventually finding a pair of brown packets. He tore one open and poured it into a bowl. 

Naru laid on the futon, listening to the crinkle of the paper wrapper, the clink of bowls being taken out of a cupboard, the sound of water pouring, and finally the low hum of the microwave. 

"Fine! I'm getting up." 

"Good. It's morning, after all." 

"So what work were you doing that kept you out all night?" 

"Well, after the meeting, I went back to my office to check on the deliveries. You know, all the artifacts we sent back from Okinawa?" 

She stood and walked to the couch, curling up on it comfortably. 

"Yeah, what about them?" 

"Well, that turtle shaped ocarina was right on top. I just couldn't resist looking at it, and when I had it out, with all my notes right there, I just naturally started translating it." 

"So you spent all night lost in contemplation of a turtle?" 

"I guess you could say that." 

The timer on the microwave went off with a quiet 'ding', and Seta pulled one bowl out and put another in. The microwave's gentle hum resumed. He grabbed a spoon and stirred up the hot mixture and brought it out to Naru. 

She looked at it dubiously, but tried some. 

"This is pretty good. What is it?" 

"Instant oatmeal. Maple and brown sugar flavor. I brought it back from America with me." 

"Mmmm. It's tasty. Okay. so you were geeking out over your artifacts. I guess I can understand that, even though I really could have used you here." 

"Keitaro came here and hit you? I assumed you went back to Hinata House." 

Seta puttered around the kitchen, pouring a couple glasses of juice for the two of them and grabbing his own oatmeal from the thermonuclear food box. 

"No, I went there, I just wanted someone to talk to last night. I was so upset when I got back." 

He sat down on the couch, handing her a glass. 

"It's lychee juice, hope you like it. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you Naru. But I'm here now. Do you want to talk about it?" 

She took a sip of her juice and said, "Maybe, but only after you tell me what Haruka did to you." 

Seta looked sheepish. 

"Nothing terribly unusual. She shot at me again." 

Naru spit juice at him. 

"She shot at you? Oh my god! Are you okay?" 

He wiped the juice from his face. 

"Sure, sure. I'm fine. She missed, like she always does when she's mad. She's much scarier when she's only annoyed. When she's mad enough to kill, her aim goes right to hell. Besides, I think she just wanted to vent a little and get a straight answer out of me." 

"So what answer did you give her?" 

He looked her right in the eye. 

"That I love you, and that you make me happy. And that's all that matters." 

Naru leaned into him. 

"I love you too." 

"So you gonna spill your story now?" 

"What? We were having a touching moment there." 

"We were, it was nice, now it's gone. I'm curious how you managed to rile up the part-timer enough to hit you. When we were in America, I couldn't get him to shoot back at the bandits who attacked us until two of our porters went down. He hates violence." 

She swallowed noisily, then flinched from the pain it caused her swollen jaw. 

"I went back there to get some things from my room. Some of my books and some clothes I didn't take on the dig. When I left, I found him and Kitsune making out on the bench across the street from Hinata House. They were pretty hot and heavy." 

She turned her head to look Seta in the face. 

"I'm sorry, but I got so jealous. I love you, but I still feel a lot for Keitaro. As much as I want him to be happy, when I saw him like that, I just forgot and went back to my old pervert bashing routine." 

"So he hit you back?" 

"No, that's the weird part. Kitsune jumped in front of him and wouldn't let me hit him. When I asked her why, she said I didn't have the right. I shouted something back at her, I don't really remember what, but it wasn't nice. Then Keitaro was yelling and running at me and next thing I knew I was on the ground." 

"Hunh. I must say I'm disappointed in him. I didn't teach him Jeet Kune Do to use it on you, Naru. Though you were kind of asking for it." 

"How can you say that? How could I have been asking for my jaw to be swollen like this?" 

"You've been hitting him for years, now. I've noticed. And last night, he apparently no longer felt compelled to let you." 

"But it's not right for him to hit me! I'm a girl!" 

"It's not right for him to hit you. You're a person. What does your gender have to do with it? What a horrifically misogynistic society we would have if we said it was okay for women to hit men, but not the other way around, because women are weaker and less able to control their emotions." 

Naru turned scarlet. 

"It's not like that! That's not the reason I hit him, It was because he was a pervert!" 

"Oh, so you were jealous over a pervert? I feel bad, knowing your standards are so low. So what perverted things did he want to do?" 

"You know, sex and touching girls in private spots! And seeing them naked." 

"So, totally normal things. Things we have done. Are we perverts, Naru?" 

"Why are you doings this Seta? Why are you being so mean to me?" 

His features softened a bit. 

"I'm just trying to help you see your blind spot. You've been hurting someone close to you for a long time due to your own self-deceptions. You will lose him as a friend if you don't do something about it." 

"God, you're an asshole." 

"Maybe, but I love you. I want you to be happy living with me, and I don't think burning your bridges at Hinata House will accomplish that." 

"You're right, I just don't know how to face them. I don't trust myself to handle it if Keitaro and Kitsune are dating now." 

"Just learn to distance yourself from your feelings a little bit. Still allow ourself to be aware of them, but don't let them dictate your actions." 

"Is that what you do, Seta?" 

"All the time."

* * *

Kitsune's head popped into the hot springs where the rest of the girls were soaking. 

"Oi, Shinobu! Don't worry about making breakfast for the manager and me! We're heading out to eat!" 

"Okay, Mitsune. Thank you for letting me know." 

The shorthaired girl sat back down in the water, then turned to Motoko. 

"Mitsune's been spending a lot of time with Sempai the last few days. Do you think she's trying to replace Naru for him? Is that even a good idea?" 

The kendoka spoke up. 

"Shinobu, I spoke with her last night about her closeness with him, and I can assure you, she is just trying, in her own way, to cheer him up. Just as you have been." 

The chef broke into a sunny smile. 

"Oh, good. I'm happy that she's being a good friend to him." 

Motoko chose to keep silent on what lengths Kitsune was prepared to go to to cheer up the Todai student. Some things Shinobu didn't need to know. 

Mustsumi cheerily said, "Oh, I hope they have a good time. Keitaro needs it." 

Motoko turned to the Okinawan girl and fixed her with a puzzled gaze. 

"Mutsumi? May I ask a personal question?" 

"Sure, Motoko." 

"You have claimed to have strong feeling for Urashima for some time, yet you seem perfectly fine with him spending time with Kitsune. You also tried to push him and Narusegawa together in the past. I don't understand why you would do that instead of trying for your own happiness with him." 

Mutsumi giggled, and smiled at Motoko. 

"While I don't mind answering that, it might embarrass Shinobu to hear my answer. Shall we go inside and discuss this in private?" 

"Very well."

* * *

As the raven haired girl followed the Okinawan woman, she pondered what her answer could possibly be. What explanation for her behavior would embarrass Shinobu? 

They relocated to Motoko's room. An old suit of samurai armor loomed over Mutsumi's shoulder as she began. They both knelt comfortably at Motoko's small table. 

"The simple explanation is that I want Keitaro to be happy. I hoped that by showing him my love, I would present an option to him and help him grow in confidence. By being his friend, I hoped to steer him towards another woman whom we could both love." 

"I'm sorry, did you say, 'You could both love'?" 

Mutsumi nodded. 

"Yes. I did say that. My tastes in relationships are rather different than what most people consider normal, Motoko. I'm poly." 

"Poly?" 

"It's short for polyamorous. It means I prefer having more than two people involved in a relationship. I like women as well as men, and would really like to someday have a stable relationship with Keitaro and another woman." 

Motoko's brow furrowed in confusion. 

"I don't understand. You mean you want him to cheat on you?" 

"It wouldn't be cheating. We would all know about everyone involved and all be in love." 

Motoko's face took on a disgusted air as she thought she understood. 

"So you would be giving him permission to two-time you." 

"Not exactly. That's more like a hinge trio. I want a triangle. That's where I love Keitaro, he loves me, the other woman loves Keitaro, he loves her, she loves me, and I love her. We all share each other." 

Motoko blushed a brilliant red as she finally understood what Mutsumi was driving at. She looked down at her lap and noticed her hands carefully straightening almost nonexistent wrinkles in her hakama. 'Such a thing is indecent, isn't it? Three people can't love each other the way she says.' 

"I've never heard of such an arrangement before. How could it possibly work?" 

Mutsumi sighed. 

"It's very hard. It requires a lot of trust and communication. You have to be totally committed to the others and balance your affections so no one feels neglected. It can be really hard to not feel jealous from time to time. You have to be actively loving the other people, working to understand their feelings, not just wondering how they feel and not talking about your own feelings." 

The anemic girl's eyes grew misty. 

"But when it does work, it's so wonderful. You have two people to share with, and two hearts to love, and two people to support you when you are hurting, or down. It can be heaven." 

Motoko looks at the other girl, slightly dazed. 

"I never dreamed of such an idea. But it sounds almost... nice." 

A heavy blush riding her cheeks, the kendoka continued. 

"I love Urashima, and I had planned to confess to him soon, perhaps within the week. I don't know what to do, in light of what you have told me." 

Mutsumi smiled a gentle smile and leaned forward. Motoko knew what was coming but did nothing to stop it. 

The watermelon-obsessed girl's lips touched Motoko's softly, almost gingerly finding their way there. They lingered there a moment, not moving, before she grew bolder and began kissing the raven haired girl in earnest. Motoko sat perfectly still, not reacting to the kiss whatsoever, but studiously experiencing it, cataloging how it felt and what it made her feel. Just as she could feel Mutsumi was about to disengage, Motoko leaned into the kiss ever so slightly, moving her lips just a bit. Motoko grabbed Mutsumi by the shoulders, holding her in place a second longer, then pushing her away firmly but gently. 

They separated, a light blush riding Mutsumi's cheeks, Motoko's face seemingly aflame. 

"Tell him. you are a beautiful woman, Motoko. He would be a fool to refuse you." 

Motoko took a deep, cleansing breath. She held Mutsumi at arms length, not wanting the other girl to try kissing her again and distracting her. 

"You should not do that, Mutsumi. I just told you I love Keitaro." 

The older girl smiled brightly and chirped. "Yes! And so do I. That's what is so nice about it. Why should we fight over him, when we could make him happier together?" 

Motoko shook her head. "I don't think I could do that. I have trouble trusting Keitaro anyway. He's always doing things that seem perverted. How could I trust him to not abandon me for you? How could I compare to you?" 

"You trusted him this morning. You've been trusting him more and more as time goes by. You know he's just clumsy, like me! And he would never abandon any of his friends, you know that. How much more would he be true to his love?" 

The kendoka shook her head, unable to deny the other woman's claim. 

"And you? What about you, Mutsumi? Could you trust me with the man you love?" 

The Okinawan favored her with a sweet smile. 

"Of course. You are honorable and strong. I could trust you with my life. It's one of the things I like about you, Motoko." 

A fresh influx of blood rushed to Motoko's face. 

"Y-you like me?" 

"Of course. Why else would we be talking about this?" 

"I don't know. I just wanted to know something, now I feel like I know too much." 

"Well, if you decide that what I talked about sounds like a good idea, we can talk to Keitaro together. If not, I wish you every happiness with him." 

"Mutsumi, this is too new. I don't know what I think about it. Or what I think about you." 

"I like you Motoko. I think we would make good bookends for Keitaro." 

"Please, I need some time to think about this." 

"Of course, I'll let myself out." 

Motoko assumed a meditative posture and began contemplating herself, her love, and much more.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the phone rang at Hinata House. 

"Hinata House, Urashima speaking." 

"Part-timer." 

Keitaro stared at the receiver for a moment, contemplating just hanging up. He decided to give Seta the benefit of the doubt. 

"Seta? What do you want?" 

"Heh. I see you are finally angry, Keitaro. Good. Maybe you'll get through this after all. I wasn't too happy with what you did to Naru, but I can understand how easy it would be. That's not what I trained you for, Keitaro." 

"I really don't want to hear that from you right now Seta. I'm not proud of what I did, but you've got no right to lecture me." 

"Fine, fine. Just trying to be your teacher one last time. I did you a favor, Keitaro. For old times sake." 

Keitaro's fingers curled tightly around the phone, gripping it like it was someone's neck. 

"What's that? Steal another of my girlfriends? Oh, wait. I never had one before Naru, so that's out." 

"Don't waste my time being bitter, Urashima. It's beneath you. You are taking the next quarter off. On hiatus. I figured you wouldn't be looking forward to seeing me every day. You can take the time to get sorted and decide what you want to do. You can transfer to another department, getting elective and science credit for all the work you've done with me, or if you want to stick to archeology, I've spoken with some of my peers at other universities, and they will accept you as a full transfer student. You won't lose a credit." 

Shocked, Keitaro's grip on the phone loosened, and it nearly fell to the floor before he caught it on his shoulder. 

"Wow, Seta. I never expected... Uh, thanks. I don't know what to say." 

"Thanks is more than I expected. You're a good man, Keitaro. You know if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, there will always be a place for you in my department. I know I still have a lot to make up to you. This is just the start." 

"I don't know, Seta. It's all been too sudden. I'll get back to you before the registration starts, okay?" 

"That'd be great, part-timer. Take care of yourself." 

A single tear ran down Keitaro's cheek as he hung up the phone. Seta went to bat for him. Set things up to help his dream go forward. Right after taking away another dream. Was the man friend or enemy? Time would tell, Keitaro decided. Time would tell.

* * *

End Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

Divided Attentions  
A Love Hina fanfic  
By Exar

Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu, not me. I'm just playing around with his characters a bit. I promise I'll take care of them and put them back when I'm done.

Chapter Six

* * *

Keitaro sighed contentedly as he eased himself into the tub. The last six days had been an emotional roller coaster for the young landlord. He'd seen his dream end with Naru leaving, but he'd seen a new beginning with Kitsune.

As if summoned by his thoughts, a pair of white arms slipped around his shoulders as he leaned against the side of the tub. Twin mounds of warm flesh pushed into the back of his head and he felt soft lips touch his cheek.

"Morning, lover. It's not very nice of you to sneak out of bed and bathe without me."

He tilted his head back and captured her lips with his own. They shared a friendly kiss, warm and welcoming.

"Sorry, you just looked so cute sprawled out there that I couldn't bring myself to disturb you."

she smirked at his compliment as she climbed into the tub beside him.

"So instead you just took away my bedwarmer. So cruel."

He grabbed a washcloth and started scrubbing her back.

"That's me. Pure evil. I eat babies, you know."

Kitsune threw back her head and laughed. She leaned her weight into Keitaro's hands as he washed her back, enjoying the feel of them rubbing her skin.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that"

* * *

Later that day, Keitaro was working on the next month's budget for Hinata House. With Naru gone, things were going to be a little tight. Perhaps he should try advertising for more tenants, or just getting a part-time job.

A timid knocking was heard from the door, and Keitaro called out, "Come in."

Shinobu walked in and set a tray down on Keitaro's table. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure thing, Shinobu, that sounds great."

They sat down at the kotatsu to drink the tea, and Keitaro asked Shinobu how her day was going.

"Everything's fine for me, but I was wondering how you were doing, Sempai. I've been so worried about you since Naru came back."

Keitaro reached across the table and took Shinobu's hand in his own.

"I'm holding up okay, Shinobu. Everyone here has been a big help to me. I'm really grateful for the wonderful friends I have. I know you aren't old enough to really get everything that's going on, but you've been here for me when I needed you."

"Oh Sempai, I'll always be here for you."

Keitaro scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, not yet noticing that he was still holding Shinobu's hand or that she was now holding his hand with both of hers.

"Don't say that, Shinobu. Someday you'll go off to school somewhere and find a great guy that you will fall in love with, and you'll run away with him and never want to come back. And we'll all be happy for you."

"Sempai, I've already found a great guy, but I won't run away with him."

"You have? Well, I'm glad for you, Shinobu. And I suppose it is a little early for you to be running away with anyone, so that's good. Who is it, one of your classmates at school?"

Shinobu looked down at her hands wrapped around Keitaro's. He followed her gaze, belatedly realizing he was still touching her. As she began speaking in a very small voice, he got a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Sempai, I won't run away with him because he's right here with me. It's you I love."

Keitaro turned beet red. He tried hard to remain calm and gently pulled on his hand to extract it from hers.

She noticed and instead pulled his hand closer to her, pressing it against her chest.

"I know I am young, Sempai, but I know what I feel. I really do love you and I have for a long time."

"Shinobu, I-I don't know what to say. This is so surprising. I'm flattered, but I've never really even thought about you that way."

"Please start thinking of me this way. I am no longer a child. I want to be an adult. I want to be with you, Sempai."

A single tear ran down her cheek as she stared him straight in the eye. He desperately wracked his brain to find something, anything to say to her that would make her feel better and not commit him in some way. Lost in thought as he was, he didn't hear the door slide open.

"You know, Kei, even though we haven't really made a commitment of any kind, I'd thought you would give me a heads up before you moved on."

Keitaro's head rotated slowly to face the door, horror etched into his features as he saw Kitsune standing in the opening.

"Kit! This really isn't what it looks like! Really! I swear!"

She sauntered in and slid the door shut before plopping down at the table.

"Really? Shinobu didn't just confess to you and you're not desperately trying to let her down easy?"

"Well, I. Uh, Yeah. That is it. How'd you know?"

"Mitsune, I'm sorry, I just wanted to try, to act on my dream."

Shinobu looked frantic as she tried to explain herself.

Kitsune smirked, then patted Shinobu's should reassuringly.

"We'll talk about this, but it will go better if you let go of Keitaro's hand."

Shinobu blushed even more than she already was and quickly released the young man.

Shinobu blushed even more than she already was and quickly released the young man.

He pulled his hand back and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, stalling for time.

"Shinobu, I love you too, but not the way you want me to. I can't think about you that way. It isn't right and it wouldn't be fair to you. You have high school ahead of you still. Tying you down to a boring older man like me would be a crime. With your looks and cooking skills, you'll have all the boys in town lining up for a chance to date you."

"I don't want them, Sempai. I want you. You treat me like I'm special, and you told me I could do anything if I tried hard enough. You're the only one who believes in me."

"Shinobu, I say those things because they are true, and I think any one of the friends you have here at Hinata House would say the same thing, given the chance. I want you to be happy, Shinobu, but I can't make you happy myself. I'm sorry."

Tears were pouring down the young girl's cheeks. A lump formed in Kitsune's throat. She'd never been rejected this nicely, this gently, but she still knew what Shinobu was going through.

She reached out and scooped the smaller girl into a hug, which Shinobu returned instantly, borrowing her head into Kitsune's shoulder and sobbing softly. Keitaro stood and walked around the table to them, then kneeled. He pulled both of them into a warm embrace, stroking Shinobu's hair and drying her tears. Kitsune made soothing noises and held the young girl close until her sobs subsided.

"Sempai and Mitsune make good parents." The red-eyed Shinobu let out a cute snort as she tried to keep her nose from running.

Looking at each other over Shinobu's head, The couple's faces blazed a brilliant crimson.

"Shinobu, why do ya say that? I'm not anybody's mom."

The smaller girl looked Kitsune in the eye.

"You and Sempai worked together to make me feel better. You work together to love people. That's what parents do."

Keitaro chuckled nervously.

"I guess they do, at that. I never thought of it that way."

He cupped Shinobu's cheek and looked her honestly in the eye.

"Now Shinobu, are you going to be okay? I don't want you to be sad because of me."

"I think so, Sempai."

"Good. Now scoot, I need to talk to Keitaro."

"Okay, Mitsune. Sorry to be so much trouble, Sempai."

"No trouble, Shinobu. I'll see you later, all right?"

"All right."

The shorthaired girl walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Kitsune leaned back into Keitaro's body, molding herself to his side.

"Um. What did you want to talk about?"

"Not too much, just thought I'd see how you're holding up. How you're handling everything. It's been a busy week. And it seems like it's not over yet, if little Shinobu's confession is anything to judge from."

Keitaro rested his chin on her shoulder and tightened his arms about her waist.

"I'm still having a little trouble believing it's all real. That Naru's really gone and living with Seta now, and that you and I are... well, whatever we are."

"Heh. It did seem like everything changed in the blink of an eye."

She turned to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I'm not such a bad consolation prize, now am I?"

He twisted his head to give her a quick kiss before returning it to its place on her collarbone.

"Of course not. Honestly, I think I came out ahead, if you look at it in those terms. Naru would be hitting me for trying to hold her like this. And I really like holding you like this."

"And I really like being held like this."

"Lucky me."

"Yes, very."

Conversation ceased for a moment as the two young lovers lost themselves in each other. They kissed deeply, reveling in the sensations of closeness and desire.

When they came up for air, Kitsune spoke slowly, as if choosing her words carefully.

"Kei, you should know. She's not the only one."

"Who's not the only what?"

"Shinobu. She's not the only girl here who loves you."

"Really? Who else?"

"Motoko and Mutsumi."

Keitaro pulled out of their embrace for a moment to better stare at Kitsune with incredulity.

"Mutsumi said she liked me a long time ago, but Motoko?"

"Haven't you noticed the 'Rock-Cutting Sword' frequency going down? She's been listening to you more and lashing out less. She has fallen for you, Keitaro. She told me herself."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Just to give you a heads up, so it doesn't hit you as hard when she finally works up the courage to tell you. You've taken enough hits for a while."

Keitaro forced air out through his teeth, making a soft whistling sound.

"Hunh. Well, I guess I'll deal with that when it comes up. How about you, Kitsune?"

"What about me?"

"Well, it seems that every girl here apart from Su and my Aunt is in love with me. You're the one I'm sleeping with, so I'm curious if you do too."

A long silence filled the room as Kitsune stared down at Keitaro's chest.

"...No."

Keitaro pulled her close, wrapping his arms back around her.

"Good. I don't love you either. At least not the way everyone else means it."

She hugged him back, fiercely.

"You're happy? I was sure you'd be mad at me for teasing you again or something."

"Yeah, I'm happy. I'm tired of being in love. I wasted a lot of time and suffered a lot to be in love. Right now I'm really enjoying being in like with you Kit. I like you. You're fun to be with and make me feel like a god in bed."

She grabbed his head in both hands and kissed him hard.

"I like you too, Keitaro. You're the best friend I've had in a long time. You make me feel special, just like Shinobu said. But what about the future? Do you want us to have a future together?"

Keitaro ran his hands down Kitsune's back, feeling the soft skin underneath her thin shirt.

"I think that right now, I'm here with you, and I'm happy to be. I think the future can worry about itself for a while. When it gets here, if we still like being with each other, we stay that way. If not, we go our own way. Until then, we enjoy what we have and never take it for granted."

Then he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

A knock sounded on Motoko's door. The kendoka looked up from her book and called out. "Come in."

Kitsune slid open the door and came in, shutting it again behind her.

The foxy woman quickly came up in front of Motoko and kneeled before her. Motoko noticed she wasn't making eye contact and got a sinking feeling in her gut.

"Motoko, I need to tell you something."

Motoko frowned. 'Prefacing things instead of coming out and saying it? Not good.'

"What is it, Kitsune?"

"It's about Keitaro," the blonde girl said, still not meeting Motoko's gaze.

"What about him?"

"You should make your move soon. If you are going to make him yours, you need to take action. I said I would step aside for you, but I am starting to get... attached. If you wait much longer, I'm afraid I may not be able to keep my word."

Motoko reached out and put her hand on Kitsune's chin, lifting her head so she could look her in the eye.

"Kitsune, there is nothing to be ashamed of. I cannot hold you at fault for falling for Keitaro. I know how easy it is. I will speak to him this evening."

"And if he says no?"

"Then you have my blessing."

"Thank you, Motoko."

"I suppose this would be the point at which to say, 'May the best woman win.'"

Neither knew they shared the next thought.

'But the advantage is mine'

* * *

Motoko slid the door shut as Mutsumi poured tea for three. Keitaro wondered what the heck was going on.

"What can I do for you girls?"

Mutsumi piped up with, "First, you can drink some tea."

Motoko sat down and smiled calmly at Keitaro, trying desperately to mask the frayed bundle of nerves that she felt like.

"We have something we wish to discuss with you, Keitaro."

'She called me Keitaro instead of Urashima. Could this be the confession Kit warned me about? But why would Mutsumi be here?'

"Keitaro, you know how I feel about you, don't you?" The Okinawan girl said.

"You told me a long time ago that you liked me, Mutsumi."

"That's right. I like you a whole lot, Keitaro."

"As do I, Keitaro. I have for some time now, I just haven't had the words to express it."

"While I'm flattered, why did you two come to tell me this together? Are you trying to force me to decide between you?"

"Quite the opposite, Keitaro. Mutsumi and I have discussed the matter and given that we feel a small attraction to each other as well..."

Mutsuni finished for her.

"We want to share you, Keitaro."

"You what?"

"Oh my, I said we want you to join us in a relationship, all three of us together."

Keitaro blushed a deep red.

"You want me to date both of you?"

"While we date each other, yes."

A thin stream of blood began running out of Keitaro's right nostril as he noticed the two girls sitting across from him were holding hands.

"Oh my, Keitaro's thinking perverted thoughts again."

"I suppose, given the situation, that we should not hold it against him."

"I suppose you are right, Motoko."

Mutsumi leaned over and kissed the other girl on the cheek, causing the kendoka to blush prettily. This sight roused Keitaro out of his stupor.

"I-I don't know what to say. I'm interested, of course, it's every man's dream, but do you really mean it? How could this work?"

Mutsumi's head drooped a little.

"It's not easy. You have to trust your partners a lot. And you have to not be jealous. It doesn't work very often. My parents are part of a triangle. That's why I have so many brothers and sisters. I have two moms. But if we can trust each other, and work to communicate our feelings, we can have more love than any normal couple could ever know."

Keitaro got a look of wonder on his face.

"Wow, Mutsumi. I didn't know that. That sounds nice, really."

He lapsed into silence and put his fist on his chin, clearly thinking. After about half a minute, he spoke again.

"I think I'm an idiot for doing this, but I'm going to have to turn you ladies down for now."

Motoko paled, her lips thinning and her eyes growing misty.

Mutsumi's ever-present smile dimmed but remained.

"Why, Keitaro?'

"You said the most important thing about this type of relationship is trust, yeah?"

"Yes, it is."

Keitaro shook his head.

"After what Naru did, I don't feel like trusting anyone right now. I don't want to be hurt like that again. I don't think it would be fair to you two for me to be part of this and not trust you."

Tears rolled down Mutsumi's face.

"Keitaro, you are the most wonderful man I have ever known. even as hurt as you were, you still think of us before yourself. I love you so much for that."

She grabbed him in a tight hug.

"I can't speak for Motoko, but whenever you are willing to open your heart, I will be waiting for you."

Motoko stayed where she was, trying hard to control her emotions.

"I agree. When you are ready, we will be waiting."

Keitaro sat stunned for a moment.

"You two are willing to wait for me? For me to be ready and willing to love you?"

"Yes, Keitaro."

"Why? Why would you do that and not go searching somewhere else for your happiness?"

The kendoka lost control of herself and leapt to his side. She swept him and Mutsumi up in a huge hug and choked out, "Because you are worth it."

They all stayed there for several minutes, taking comfort in each other. Keitaro was reminded of the time with Kitune and Shinobu earlier. 'So much love in this house. Hinata House is truly magical'

* * *

Kitsune slipped into the covers next to Keitaro and cuddled up to his side.

"How did it go tonight?"

"With Motoko? How am I not surprised that you know about that?"

"Because you know me. I make it my business to know what's going on. But you're avoiding the question."

"I was seriously tempted. Motoko and Mutsumi wanted me to date them both while they dated each other. It's called a triangle arrangement, I think."

"Sounds like every man's fantasy."

"Exactly. That's why it was so hard to say no."

"Why did you?"

"Because it wouldn't be fair to them. I don't trust anyone right now, and I'm not willing to let anybody hurt me. I won't let myself love them back, and they deserve better than that."

"What, and I don't?"

"That's not what I said."

"But you implied it. You can have a relationship with me just fine, and not love me, but you can't with those two?"

"Kit, you accept me as I am. They wouldn't. They would expect more than I can give right now. You've been understanding of me."

The 'until now' went unspoken.

"I'm sorry Keitaro. I don't mean to be harsh, but I expected you to leave me today for them, and I guess when you didn't, I was hoping it meant more than it did."

"Why?"

Kitsune responded in a very small voice, her face pushed into his shoulder.

"Because I'm starting to get attached to you Keitaro. I like what we've been doing and I don't want it to end. You make me happy, and I like making you happy."

"Kit, we just talked about this."

"I know, but then you had to go and be so nice to Shinobu, and such a gentleman to everyone else. It's not my fault you make me all gooey inside!"

"I don't know what to do now, Kit. I don't want to hurt you, but if you want more than this from me, I don't think I can give it to you."

"This is fine. I like this. Just... don't stop, okay? I hate to sound vulnerable like this, but I don't want to lose you. I've been rejected so many times, just don't leave me, okay? I won't demand anything else from you. Just don't leave me."

"And what about Motoko and Mutsumi?"

"I don't know. If you decide you love them, I won't stop you. I want you to be happy. But I want to be happy too."

"Well, I can tell you this. I'm not going anywhere for a good long while, okay? So calm down and don't fret. I'm right here, and I like you, Kit. You make me happy, too."

He scooped her head up in his hands and kissed her gently. She returned the kiss with desperate passion. They quickly got lost in each other and were busy for some time.

* * *

To Be Continued!

* * *

Thanks again to everyone who's been reading and double thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. Hope this chapter meets with your approval, and see you next time for chapter seven!

-Exar


End file.
